


Likes

by twowritehands



Series: sELFies [2]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: After beginning a relationship through texts and sexts, Nick and Kandomere finally go on a real date… but a social media blunder makes things get a little out of hand.A sequel to Selfies but it shouldn't be necessary to have read that to understand this.





	Likes

 

The sleek black sports car glided to a stop at the curb where Nick stood waiting. The raw horsepower in the engine spiked the orc’s blood with pure envy. Why couldn't LAPD have these for cruisers? He admired the craftsmanship and the way the gentle curves reflected the city night lights. The tinted window rolled down, permitting Nick to see the driver’s face cast in a bluish glow from the hundreds of lights in the spacecar dash.

Kandomere looked bored until his eyes locked with Nick’s. A grin tilted his lips. “Get in.”

“Don't have to tell me twice!” Nick said, jumping into the passenger seat. It felt like a mixture of climbing into a rocket and a racecar. When the door shut, the cacophony of LA nightlife cut off entirely. That new car smell wrapped around him, highlighted with the jungle scent that rolled off Kandomere.

Nick put on his seatbelt, because it was the law. They merged into traffic with a tiger growl from the engine, leaving Nick’s breath and a few heartbeats behind. Definitely more of a rocket, since Nick was pretty sure they were going up and over the moon. He felt a little giddy and needed to open conversation before his nerves caught up to them.

“You're an amazing sexter.”

This was all Nick could think to say, since it was pretty much all he thought about these days. The long line of sexy pics the elf had sent him, plus a bunch Nick had secretly scavenged from Facebook.

Kandomere’s lips audibly smacked apart with his smile. He shook his head minutely. “You have a knack for one liners.”

Nick gulped. “Are we not allowed to talk about it? I'm sorry. I've never sexted anyone before; I don't know the rules. Are there rules? Is it like fight club?”

Kandomere laughed and glanced over at him. He had dimples from smiling so big. His accented voice was smooth and kind, “I’d say the only real rule is to not overthink it.”

“Right. Well. I had fun. So much fun. But I'm also glad you wanted to meet in person this time. I--” Nick cut himself off abruptly. Took a breath. Patted his own knees.

Advice from well meaning brothers had kicked in. He was talking too much. Shut up, Nick.

He stretched his lips in a smile he hoped was happy and encouraging and not somehow insane and creepy. He just felt so crazy lucky right now. Lucky and way in over his head.

Like, he-wouldn't-even-know-how-to-work-the-radio-in-this-car _so_ out of his league.

And actually spending time with the man in real life was so thrilling. So much had fallen to the wayside in their virtual relationship. Like his accent. Nick had not realized how pronounced it was! _So sexy_. He wanted to ask but worried it would be weird.

Kandomere focused on traffic and continued the flow of conversation, saving Nick from his awkward trail off. “Sexting has its time and place but so does oral and, well,” a sultry glance of bluish silver, “you’ve whet my appetite.”

Nick lost his breath. For real, did this guy just say that to him? In real life? He pinched his own leg to make sure this wasn't a dream.

Ouch. Real.

“You, uh…” Nick didn't know how to finish the thought without causing offense. He just never actually met anyone who went _this_ fast, _this_ hard.

Kandomere glanced at him, waiting for the rest of the sentence. Nick sighed, licked his lips, and gave it his best shot.

“You don't waste a lot of time, and I like it.”

Another one of those sexy grins aimed at the road. “Good.”

“Where are we going?”

“Here.” Kandomere turned into a parking lot so quickly, Nick grabbed the door to keep from flying across the armrest. He leaned forward to see out of the windshield. A stylish, eight story building sat against the darkening night sky. It had elegant balconies on one side, and large windows on the front.

“What is this place?”

“Mine.”

“Oh. Great! I--i mean. Nice building. Good side of town.”

Kandomere gave a soft huff of humored breath, “Thank you.”

“Um.” Nick glanced around, wondering about the available view. “So, what floor?”

“All of them.”

“ _What_?”

“I started out on the ground level, but over the years, as my upstairs neighbors left, I expanded.”

“How long have you been here?”

Kandomere grinned as he locked up the car. “Since I was transferred to LA ten years ago.”

“Ten years ago?” Nick smirked and shook his head. “I was in high school in love with my elvish teacher.”

To this, the elf snorted and uttered something.

// _We can speak only elvish if it turns you on_ //

“What?”

Kandomere laughed up at the sky.

“Sorry! Not a lot stuck, I guess.” Nick said, beginning to panic. Honestly, this man spoke in a dialect Nick wasn't familiar with. “I know you said something about speaking elvish.”

Palm up in a soothing gesture, Kandomere shook his head. “Nevermind. Coincidentally, when I was in a boarding school in south america, I had a major crush on my world history professor. He was an orc. He’d get so passionate talking about the nine armies... he'd loosen his tie and push his sleeves up his thick arms.” He jumped his eyebrows. “Very distracting.”

Nick detected a flare of jealousy surge through him at the description of another male and hummed ruefully. “This history buff, how big were his teeth?”

Onto him, Kandomere side eyed him with a pleased quirk on his lips. “Is this a size-of-your-foot thing?”

“Just saying, I bet he couldn't do this--”

He boldly circled an arm around Kandomere’s lower back, and swept him closer. Nose to nose, he paused to make sure the elf was into it. Kandomere closed the space greedily.

The kiss was soft, deep, and hungry.

The elf leaned against Nick, who wrapped both arms around him just to stay standing. Body heat. And breath. And sweet saliva. They swayed, shuffled this way and that. Kandomere moaned. Nick was getting hard and couldn't control it. He groped the door jam for any kind of physical orientation, to make sure they didn't stumble backwards off the stoop.

Finally, their lips broke apart, but they stayed close. Noses brushed. They shared breath. Thrilled laughter. Kandomere fumbled keys to get through the door fast. Once it opened, he dragged Nick into a dark entrance way, and slammed the door closed behind them.

  
  


After letting the elf drag him blind through the dark and throw him onto what turned out to be a couch, Nick enjoyed himself as Kandomere kissed and licked his heart out in the dark. It had been some time since anyone treated him like this. It was sexy as hell.

Nick felt around for a lamp and turned a light on before he returned the favor tenfold. In a matter of seconds, he had the elf gasping. Minutes turned him into a writhing mess, and by the end of the hour, Kandomere was spent, weak, and mindless.

Nick felt good. His trusty technique had not failed him, and more than that, he had never went down on someone _so responsive_ . Kandomere’s breathless cries for more (elvish words Nick _did_ understand) would forever echo in his mind.

He was hard, aching, but prepared to wait. Kandomere would need a few minutes if there was another round in store for the night.

He settled on the plush sofa next to the half dressed elf, smacking his lips. Kandomere’s skin had a sweet after taste.

Chest heaving, a lock of blue hair dancing on the puff of air, Kandomere gave a delirious little half laugh. “You weren't lying about your filed teeth improving your skill.”

Nick shrugged humbly. He had made the decision to file his teeth when he first became a man and the tipping factor had been this secret his oldest brother let him in on. Other races shied away from the average girth of an orc, so sometimes oral was the only option.

This was what he _did_. And the exciting part was--in his experience--once an elf was bested by an outsider they stopped at nothing to win the next round.

Kandomere removed his last few articles of clothing and lounged next to him, perfectly naked. His body was big, muscled and covered in dark body hair; _perfect_. Nick watched him arrange his blue hair in the reflective surface of a nearby vase. He wondered if it was an elf instinct to be so picture perfect all the time. He had yet to know an elf who wasn't like this. But then maybe he just had a type.

Kandomere caught him staring. Nick looked away, suddenly shy. Without hot blood pounding through his body, he didn't know what to do with his hands, what to say that sounded intelligent or interesting.

A dreaded lull began to fall. All the advice he'd gotten from his brothers failed him. They only ever wanted to tell him to say as little as possible, but he couldn't just let a weird silence fall, could he?

“I hope you don't have plans for the rest of the night,” the elf said before Nick could think of a cool or sexy ice breaker.

Breathless, Nick shook his head.

Kandomere winked and pulled him in for more. Relief flooded Nick. Hey, maybe he didn't need to do much talking. He kissed and touched the other man everywhere he could reach. His dark body hair was downy soft. His skin was like silk covering heated stone.

Following Kandomere's lead, Nick knelt over him and their naked dicks touched. Still achingly hard, Nick happily rutted against the warm arousal below him. Kandomere gave up whole mouth kisses like they were offerings to the gods. Nick took them greedily.

It wasn't long before Kandomere got hard again and finished for the second time that night. Meanwhile, Nick emptied his pleasure for the first time, pooling it on top of Kandomere's jizz there on his taut stomach muscles. He grunted and growled as slender fingers jacked him all the way through his orgasm, then slowly pushed the sensitive head of his cock through the wet combination of their mess.

Nick made to pull away but Kandomere held him in place. “Wait,” he said softly and plucked up his phone. A moment later, he was snapping pictures of their spent cocks laying together in the mess. Nick would have blushed if he wasn't already so hot.

Kandomere jumped his eyebrows when he caught Nick’s quizzical look. “I always get a picture when I like what I see.”

Nick lowered down onto his date with a hum. “You're not gonna post that anywhere are you?”

“No,” Kandomere laughed. “I only post tasteful boyfriend selfies. But I'll definitely _use_ this.”

Lifting up to kiss insatiable lips, Nick chuckled and admitted without worrying too much about it, “I like how horny you are.”

The flat of a hand popped Nick on his bare ass. “Right back at you, hero.”

They chuckled and nuzzled together. Nick once again couldn't _believe_ how lucky he was. This was the most fun he'd ever had. He felt _so good_ here like this with Kandomere.

He wasn't surprised when he heard the shutter of the camera app again. Then again. He opened his eyes and peeled his lips from Kandomere's skin to find that the elf was holding up the phone and blindly taking pictures of them. Snap. Snap. Snap.

“Gimme that!” He snatched the phone. A moment of playful wrestling ensued. But Nick had grown up the youngest of three boys. He could play keep away the remote as well as the next guy.

Finally, they collapsed together once more. Now with Kandomere on top. The mess was still between them but, for now, neither of them cared. Nick swiped through the pictures his new lover had taken. And though he had been blindly aiming, he got _all_ good shots. Typical.

“We look good together,” Kandomere said.

Nick grunted. They _really_ did.

He paused on one where Kandomere had turned his face and grinned at the lense, and a softly smiling Nick had his forehead pressed to Kandomere’s temple, his eyes closed and his nostrils slightly flared as he breathed in the scent of sex in the jungle.

They both looked so… _intimately happy_.

“Awe,” Kandomere said the moment he saw the shot. “That one is so sweet!”

“Send it to me,” Nick agreed. “Hell, send 'em all to me.” He would definitely _use_ them, too. Like he had every selfie or dirty, sexy pic Kandomere had ever sent him.

Kandomere tapped his thumbs on his screen. Nick heard the incoming messages pling into his phone. When the elf finally stood to go get cleaned up, Nick craned to get his hands on his phone and see the pictures again.

Kandomere was right. That one shot of them was the _perfect_ couple shot. It wasn't necessarily obvious that they were naked. Or even that they were on a couch. All you could see was that they were close, and enjoying it.

The sweet tenderness of it melted Nick’s heart. It was tasteful. Just right. He grinned and opened another app, typing away quietly.

Kandomere returned, all cleaned up and with a wet cloth. Nick clicked the POST button and chucked his phone to the side. He cleaned up and growled happily when Kandomere went right back into his lap, straddling him in all his naked glory.

“I am _nowhere near_ done with you,” he vowed.

Nick shivered.

They kissed and kissed, neither of them recovered enough to get hard but both of them interested in keeping the heat rolling until they could go again. They kissed and sucked and nipped and licked at each other until everything went tasteless and their lips were swollen.

The first three phone pings went ignored. The next five trickled in over as many minutes and each made Nick’s ears twitch with interest. The next four--coming right after each other in rapid fire succession--made Kandomere pull his lips away from Nick's slowly filling out cock with a wet smack. “What is all that noise?”

“I don't know,” Nick said and picked up his phone to look. “Oh. A lot of people are really liking that pic of us. Someone commented that we look happy! Do you know a guy named Mateo Gonzalez Colisere?”

“What?” Kandomere asked and snatched the phone. His face paled. “Oh god.” He shot to his feet, tucking blue hair behind an ear as he examined the Facebook post more closely. “You posted it? AND TAGGED ME?!”

“Yeah. It was a tasteful boyfriend pic. I wanted to show us off.”

Kandomere began pacing and speaking lowly in rapid elvish, again with that accented dialect that Nick couldn't place. And to his surprise, he recognized more Spanish words than elvish ones.

“What's wrong?” Nick stood. He felt nervous and for the first time since they got naked, unsure. “Did I assume too much? Are we not--not boyfriends now?” the realization settled on him like a cold cloak of dread.

 _Fuck_. They had agreed that work kept them too busy for romance. This was probably meant to just be casual fun.Nick felt like an idiot.

Whirling, Kandomere sighed and gave him a fond smile. But it was still tilted with the weight of some unseen trouble. “We're boyfriends, Nick,” he assured.

Sunlight streamed through Nick. Thank Jirak.

The elf sighed. “But you should have asked before tagging me in this post.”

“Sorry,” Nick said meekly, but he didn’t fully understand what he had done wrong. “But why? Is this Mateo guy… a dangerous ex or something?”

He hadn't had time to click through to the guy’s profile. He felt a surge of protectiveness at the thought of anyone making Kandomere afraid to post certain things.

“Hm? No. Mateo is my mother’s father. My abuelo. I'm facebook friends with my _entire_ family,” Kandomere explained. “Which means we don't have much time.”

“Time for?”

Just then the doorbell rang. Kandomere closed his eyes and murmured again in what Nick was beginning to realize was a strange pidgin language--a delightful mixture of spanish and elvish.

Kandomere shoved him toward the bedroom. “It’s starting. Just. Hide in there. Be quiet.”

Then he snatched a robe from the chair. Nick slipped into the bedroom but only closed the door to the last inch. He wanted to see. He needed to understand what was going on.

Was Kandomere ashamed to claim an orc in front of his family?

Out in the living room, Kandomere swiftly combed his blue hair and tied the robe closed before opening the door. A burst of greeting filled the whole apartment. Two people speaking at once. The same Spanish/Elven mixture as before. Nick wondered if he could call it _Spelven_.

Nick watched two old elves, each one short and slightly hunched in old age with long pointed ears and white hair, push their way into the apartment. They were dressed exceedingly well for senior citizens.

The woman wasted no time throwing her arms around Kandomere and then smushing his rounded cheeks. The man made happy exclamations, and Nick heard in the middle of it, the English words, _Officer Jakoby_!

“ _Abuela_ ,” Kandomere begged, peeling the elderly woman off. “Please. Now isn't a good time.”

“Where is your man, neito?” The grandfather--the facebook commenter named Mateo, Nick surmised--asked, peering around. Nick didn't duck away from the gap in the door fast enough. Mateo saw him. “There he is!”

Instantly, the older elves adopted more regal airs. They looked less likely to knit Christmas sweaters and more likely to whisper the secrets of the universe in his ear before silencing him forever. (Or maybe Nick was paranoid.)

“Don't be shy, young man.” Mateo commanded. He sounded now like a CEO at a banquet about to introduce the man of the hour. “Come out and say hello.”

Nick panickedly shut the door, looked around the room and found a dresser where he only had to rummage through a sock drawer and then a T-shirt drawer before he found a pair of sweatpants. As he dressed, he heard the front door again, and even more voices called out greetings.

Kandomere began speaking firmly to his family.

Nick didn't know what to do. Should he actually come out there as Mateo ordered or should he wait for Kandomere to say when?

He paused at the now closed door and listened.

“Miho, what do you expect?” That had to be Kandomere’s mother. She sounded authoritative, her words calm and sure footed. She knew what she was about. “You post about a boyfriend right at dinner time, and you think I won't bring my empanadas? Where is he?”

And then someone else chimed in next… a sister? And then another man had his say and, Jirak Lives, was that a _baby crying_?

Nick wasn't good with babies. They always cried when they looked at him. Not good. Not good. Not good.

When the bedroom door suddenly opened, Nick’s insides seized as he stumbled back out of the way, but it was only Kandomere slipping inside. The elf leaned on the door, looking steamed and only on the edge of his control. “This is happening. I can't stop it now.”

“Is… is that your _whole_ family?”

A pause of adjustment, a shadow of a smirk; he rolled silver eyes.

“Not nearly,” he said with this controlled stoic expression. “But it’s the half that live on the other floors of this building.”

Nick, who hadn't questioned why an elf might want eight whole floors all to himself, huffed. “You bought a whole building for your family to live with you?”

Kandomere was careful not to reveal anything through his facial expression.

“It makes my abuela happy to keep us all close,” he explained softly. He pushed past Nick and began getting into some clothes. “I don't usually mind having them right on top of me. But right now I'd kill for them to be gone.”

This eased Nick. At least none of this was something Kandomere considered normal for a first date.

“But what are they doing here so suddenly?”

Kandomere drew a deep breath, crossed back into Nick’s space, and smirked. “It’s that post. I know you didn't mean anything by it, but I should have warned you…” He cupped Nick’s face. “I have an arrangement with my family. If they see me bringing someone around here, they are to assume _nothing_. Because more likely than not it is just some fun. So to save everyone’s dignity, I've agreed with them that the moment I am ready for them to meet someone I actually care about, I put a picture of him on Facebook... So when you made that post…”

Nick's stomach swooped. “Oh, fuck.”

“It is entirely my fault. I have a personal rule that I didn't make clear. And now they assume we’ve been together for long enough that it is natural they meet you. To them, that picture was a signal to come over and welcome you to the family.”

“Oh.”

“You're going to have to come out and meet them as my serious boyfriend. I apologize for rushing us to this stage.”

“No, I'm sorry!” Nick insisted so passionately it came out too loud. He quieted himself and felt awful. Like a giant blue dick. He covered his hot face. “I shouldn't have put up a pic of us without your permission.”

“Hey,” Kandomere now held both sides of Nick’s neck under his ears. When Nick looked up from his miserable glare at the carpet, Kandomere had a soft expression. “It was sweet.”

It settled on him what they just agreed on. They were boyfriends. They were serious. They were skipping from first night hook up to meet the parents. He just cost them several long nights of playful mystery and strategic unveilings of this or that fact.

The elf noted his misgivings. He became stoic and returned personal space. “You may leave if you wish. I can tell them the truth. It was an honest misunderstanding. Something we can all laugh about one day.”

Nick shook his head. “Wait. But, I mean. We are boyfriends. That's why I made the post  and… I don't want to be rude.”

This visibly pleased Kandomere. He brushed Nick’s brow as if moving a curtain to see his eyes. “You are brave.”

“You're an asshole.” Nick teased. It made the elf chuckle.

“Chamo, where are you?” a deep voiced man asked. He was just on the other side of the door and seemed to be holding the baby. “Introduce us to your famous man already so we can eat.”

Kandomere raised his voice to reply in sharp elvish, and the response from the faceless man was stilted with elven fury. They needed to get out there before a family brawl started.

Nick hugged him. “Now’s as good a time as any.”

“You are sure?”

They shared a little kiss. Nick's ears twitched as he picked up layers of conversation through the door. At least six people were out in the living room by now. He could hear dinner plates being set. Elvish music with a south american influence blasted out over the stereo system.

“They're…” Nick started.

“A lot?” Kandomere snorted. “I know. I try to introduce them in small doses but they are my family. Who I am outside of work.”

Nick loved that. It gave him a hollow homesick feeling. He smiled at the elf.

“I was going to say, they seem a lot like my family. If the Jakoby clan were in LA they’d be here by now, too. You're lucky you have them so close.”

Kandomere’s hand trailed down Nick’s arm to lace with his fingers. “What do you say, hero? Ready to dive in?”

Nick straightened his shoulders and gave a curt nod. Kandomere brushed his lips to Nick’s before he opened the door and they stepped through it together…

_Fin_


End file.
